1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an air separation tube for separating a plurality of solid objects, like seeds, from an air stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic systems have been used to transport seeds in the agriculture industry. Large air seeders use pneumatic systems to deliver seeds to the furrow opener. The Case IH Cyclo Air Planters use positive air pressure to meter seeds and direct them to the furrow opener. It has also been proposed to add seed tube diffusers for bleeding off air from the seed tube on a Cyclo Air Planter, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,639.
In addition pneumatic systems have been used-to transfer seeds from a main hopper to mini-hoppers, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,473. Cyclone separators have been used to separate seeds from the air stream of a planter, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,273.
In one proposed system a curved perforated plate is used to separate the seeds from the air stream. The perforated plate and cam wheels divide the metering chamber into a granulate compartment and an air compartment, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,102.